RTN-X05 Exact Retribution
Info The RTN-X05 Exact Retribution is one of the five main Rubicons of the Alliance side in Eternal Rubicon. It is piloted by Takuto Satoyama. Weapons SMWP-LRW11 “Domicile” Filament Guidance Rifle A long range sniper rifle designed by the South American Garcia Laboratories, Domicile is a high-tech kinetic rail rifle that uses a sized down nanofilament guidance system, akin to wire guided missle systems often used in terrestial combat. This allows for the free manipulation of the trajectory of the shot as long as the nanofibre “tail” connecting it to the rifle remains unsevered. Previously fired projectiles may be “realigned” towards their target in the beginning of each turn as long as the projectiles are intact and the wire is unsevered. ::*Number Carried: 2 ::*Ammo Count: 5 rounds per magazine. ::*Range: 3-7 Squares. SMWP-HLW07 “Libration” Coil Laser Rifle A laser rifle built upon the “Fragmenting Laser Strand” theory developed from the DAEDALION Project, Libration is a laser rifle that causes the laser itself to coil and bend on itself. While this does little to enhance the actual damage and destructivenes of the solid light laser itself, it does cause secondary attacks to coil off from the original attack, complicating dodging and increasing damage when used on large crowds of enemies. Upon dodging the attack, there is a high chanche that the target is hit by a secondary attack that has spun out of the original beam. ::*Number Carried: 2 ::*EN Cost: 25 per shot. ::*Range: 2-6 Squares. SMWP-CRW05 “Quadrature” Close Range Gatling Defense System A defensive system placed on board the Exact Retribution as both a medium range combat tool and an anti-missile defense, Quadrature is a CIWS system that is composed of 4 autonomous high output chainguns that are capable of outputting an extremely high amount of kinetic ammunition. Once activated, the Quadrature guns automatically target enemies, missles and larger kinetic projectiles in their effective range and fire upon them. In addition, the Quadrature is a fully autonomous system, without any input or control from the pilot, allowing the pilot to independantly act while the system is activated. ::*Number Carried: 4 ::*EN Cost: 35 EN per turn. ::*Range: 2-5 Squares - Automatically attacks enemy targets and large projectiles in range. Rubicon Core Unique Attribute: Jegudiel - Multiple Link Engage The unique attribute entwined into the core of Exact Retribution. The only Rubicon with the capacity of “Self Replication”, that has ever been found. Rapahel manifests itself as a “set” of five identical copies of the Exact Retribution that are controlled from a single “Main” unit. These units possess identical stats to the Exact Retribution, but only half the weaponry (Quadrature is deactivated on these suits) and can be controlled as the pilot wishes (as well as possessing seperate EN pools) independantly from the main unit. In addition, the pilot can “discard” the current main suit by ejecting via pod, which is then picked up by one of the other suits, fully reactivating its systems (and turning it into the “main suit”), while the ejected suit becomes a standard “unlinked” Jegudiel unit. Destroyed suits can be reconstructed over a period of time. Category:Rubicon Category:Mobile Suit Category:Alliance